


There's something You Don't Know

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Their Life as a Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cars movies, F/M, Greg loving Sherlock no matter what, M/M, Puzzles, Secret Child, Secrets, Sherstrade, Sherstrade Month, secret engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Mycroft and John brought the children back to the house after Elizabeth was out of school. “Sherlock, Greg.” John yells out into the house after they use the key they were given. The two come in from the back yard, carrying Gladstone, and the three kids run up to them immediately starting talking about their day.“Is there a reason you two haven’t left yet?” Sherlock asks and he puts the dog down in return on picking his daughter up.“Mother and father would like us to go up to Oxford for a family get together. Sebastian and his parents will also be there. I’m pretty sure it is actually an engagement party for you two, and our mother wanting to do wedding planning, so chose wisely whether you want to go or not.” Mycroft answers his brother.





	There's something You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sherstrade month day 5 no prompt for to days.

Mycroft and John brought the children back to the house after Elizabeth was out of school. “Sherlock, Greg.” John yells out into the house after they use the key they were given. The two come in from the back yard, carrying Gladstone, and the three kids run up to them immediately starting talking about their day. 

 

“Is there a reason you two haven’t left yet?” Sherlock asks and he puts the dog down in return on picking his daughter up.

 

“Mother and father would like us to go up to Oxford for a family get together. Sebastian and his parents will also be there. I’m pretty sure it is actually an engagement party for you two, and our mother wanting to do wedding planning, so chose wisely whether you want to go or not.” Mycroft answers his brother.

 

“We’ll go, but any chance you could get mum to ease up a bit on wedding planning all she wants to do is plan. I text our mother, but never this much.”

 

“I can try brother dear. Be packed Sunday afternoon. I will come pick you up myself. We shall see you five Sunday if not sooner. Goodbye, brother dear, Greg, Liz, Scotty, and Col.” Mycroft says, and after they all exchange goodbyes John and Mycroft leave. 

 

“Alright, Colin, Scotty, go pick out a movie. Lizzie go pick out a puzzle.” Greg instructs the children and they rush off to do what they were told. “I love you, Sunshine, but why are you so worried about wedding planning? You said yes, do you not want a wedding?”

 

“I want the wedding, but there’s something I never told you.”

 

“What is it love?”

 

“You remember when I was in fifth form, and had that girlfriend, when you and Mycroft had came back from uni? How we continued dating through the last year of uni, when she ran off to America?” At this Greg nods and his jaw locks. He remembers having to be there for Sherlock for six months straight after she left. It had been the first time Sherlock got addicted to drugs. Greg hated Irene Adler. “She was pregnant. We were engaged and had everything planned out. From the preacher to the flowers. She left the day before it was all to be officially set. She sends photos of my daughter, but I’ve never met her. I send money for them, but I don’t know if she uses it.”

 

“I won’t leave you, I love you to much. We can plan the wedding as fast or as slow as you want. As long as you’re happy.”

 

“She’s eleven now. Her name is Katlyn Coralie Adler.” Sherlock says pulling his wallet out and Showing Greg the most recent picture he has of her. It is a picture of the little girl on her birthday. She has black hair, and even in the photo you can tell she got her father’s eye.

 

“Well, maybe one day you’ll meet her in person, but no matter what I can promise you me and our kids will love you forever.”

 

“Forever is a long time, you sure you’re ready for that.”

 

“Sunshine, I’ve been ready for that since you were of legal age, the only reason I didn't date you was because your brother would have killed me, and you were dating Sebastian.” Greg says smiling just as the kids come back in the room. Liz is carrying a london map 500 piece puzzle, and the boys have Cars one and two. “Alright, Lizzie, I’m sure we will need daddy’s help with this, so why don’t you four start sorting pieces, and I’ll stick in the first movie.”

 

“Ok, Daddy.” All three of the little ones say before pulling Sherlock with them to the living room and dumping the pieces on the mat set up for the puzzles. Greg puts the movie in and then sits down with his family before pressing play. The eat dinner before putting in the second cars movie, and by then they are about a fourth of the way done with the puzzle. After the movie ends it is about nine o’clock, so the take the kids up stairs to their rooms. “Night, Lizzie, love you.” Greg and Sherlock say as they tuck their princess into bed and kissing her forehead.

 

“Night, Daddies, love you.”

 

The two then go to Scotty’s room. “Night, Scotty, love you.” They again kiss his forehead, and get the same response as they did from Elizabeth. Next they go to Colin’s room and do the same thing, again getting the same response.

 

When they get to their room, Greg gives Sherlock a peck on the lips. “I love you, Sunshine. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Greg, I love you too.” Sherlock says laying his head on Greg’s chest, and clutching onto Greg. Greg wraps his arm around Sherlock’s waist, hoping it will help Sherlock. It must of because within minutes both Sherlock and Greg were out for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> PS. I honestly write a lot of ships or no ships at all so just hit me up with your prompt.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr for @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
